1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component mounting method for mounting a component onto a board.
2. Description of Related Art
A tape feeder is known as a component supply device that supplies a component to a mounting head provided in an electronic component mounting apparatus. A carrier tape in which components are stored in plural pockets formed with a uniform pitch is set in the tape feeder. The tape feeder intermittently feeds the carrier tape based on a predetermined feed pitch, to thereby supply the components in the pockets to a component suction position.
In a production site, a so-called replacement component which has approximately the same electric characteristic as that of a registered component of which component data is registered but is manufactured by a different component maker may be used (for example, see JP-A-2014-75478 as Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2014-75478